The One Thing That Changed It All
by DQ316
Summary: Sequel to More Than That. Jericho hates Steph for what she did to him, but can Steph being pregnant with his child change the way he feels about her. **Chapter 4 Uploaded.**
1. Who's the daddy?

Disclaimer: I still don't own any WWF Superstars unfortunately. I really want to be a billionaire too. Man, I guess I'll have to deal with it. I hope you enjoy the story.

A/N: Just pretend that this whole Steph being pregnant thing happened around October just so it makes sense and the time goes along with my last story.

****= Lapse in time

__

I still can't believe what she did to me. I loved her and I thought she truly loved me. I guess I was a fool, but I will have my revenge.

I got up and started walking down the hallway. I started to walk by Kurt's locker room when I saw he was watching something on TV. I stood in the doorway and looked in. I saw an image of Kurt kissing Steph from the Smackdown before Summer Slam '00. Kurt started talking to himself.

"I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I almost made Steph lose her baby. Especially considering I could be the fa-." Kurt stopped when he saw me standing there.

"Hey Kurt. I was walking by when I saw that you were looking pretty down. What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible. I could have made Steph lose her baby."

"Yeah well, that's what the little bitch deserves."

"Chris, I know she did a horrible thing to you, but nobody deserves to lose a child."

"You appear to be more attached to this baby then you're letting on. What's going on Kurt?"

"OK, but you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise."

"OK, Steph and I had a fling not to long ago and I think that the baby could be mine."

"Whoah. Why don't you ask her to get a paternity test?"

"She'd never agree to that. Especially since she wants the whole world to think it's Hunter's baby."

"Well make her ge- oh my God."

"What."

"During that time that Steph wanted me to believe that she was in love with me, me and her had one night together. I could be the father. We have got to get her to get a paternity test."

"How?"

"We have to threaten her. Tell her if she doesn't you'll tell Hunter about you two."

"I can't"

"It's the only way Kurt."

"OK, let's go find her."

******************************************************************

Kurt and I stood outside Steph's locker room.

"Are you ready?" I asked Kurt.

"I guess so."

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Steph said.

I walked in and Steph got up as if she was a little surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"OK, I know you're pregnant and I think the baby might be mine or it could be Kurt's. So, I want you to get a paternity test."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Hunter about you and Kurt."

"And you think that he'll believe you. It'll be your word against mine."

"No it'll be your word against mine and his," I said pointing to Kurt who had walked in.

"Hey Steph," he said looking away.

"Kurt how could you agree to this?"

"Steph, all I want is to know if the kid is mine or not. That's all."

"Fine, you want a paternity test? You got it but don't be surprised when it turns out that neither of you is the father because I know that Hunter is."

*********************************************************************

****

RAW OF STEPH AND HHH'S RENEWAL OF THE VOWS

"Hey Kurt, so have you seen the results?"

"No, Steph has them but you're gonna have to wait. She's already walking down the aisle."

"Screw this, I'm not waiting." I said walking away. I walked to Steph's locker room and it was open. I walked in and I saw the results sitting on the couch. I grabbed them and walked to the Titantron. My music hit and I walked out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful ceremony, but I think this is important. I have in my hands the results of the paternity test for the baby that Steph is carrying."

"What the hell do you mean paternity test? You don't need a paternity test, I know that I'm the father."

"Are you 100% sure HHH because there are 2 other men that could be the father, myself and Kurt Angle.

HHH looked at Steph with a hateful look as Angle walked out.

"Jericho," Kurt said. "Will you just read the results."

"OK, the father of Steph's baby is…"

__


	2. Business is about to pick up

A/N: Sorry it took a little while to put up the next chapter but I've been kinda busy with school and Driver's Ed. Plus I just went to No Way Out yesterday and it was great. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

*****=Lapse in Time

"Wait a minute, this can't be right."

"What does it say Chris?" Kurt asked.

"It says that I'm the father."

"What?" HHH, Angle, and Steph said at the same time.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Steph said. "Please someone tell me that he's not the father."

"What the hell were you doing sleeping with him?" Hunter demanded.

"Exactly what you told me to," Steph replied.

"And what the hell was that?"

"You told me to make it believable and that's exactly what I did."

"I never told you to go out and sleep with him."

"You might as well have. Everyday all I heard was for me to make sure I made it believable. Well, I did, OK? It just so happened that I had to sleep with him to do it. You should be careful what you ask for, you might just get it."

"Whatever Steph. You're nothin but a slut and you don't have to worry about us anymore because we're over. Our marriage is through."

Steph then walked over to Hunter and slapped him. Hunter knocked her down and was about to pedigree her when I got in the ring and saved her. I ran over and made sure she was OK. 

"Come on Steph let's get you to the back," I said helping her up. Surprisingly she didn't argue. I got her to my locker room and she sat down on the coach. 

Why…did…you…save…me," Steph said in between sobs.

"Because no matter what you did to me, you are carrying my child."

"But still, I hurt you. I made you think I was in love with you when it was all a game. If I were you I wouldn't forgive me that easily."

"Well I'm a very forgiving person, Steph."

"Well, thanks for saving me from Hunter. I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Steph, and you're welcome."

*********************************************************

I was walking to my hotel room when I saw a person sitting outside another room. The closer I got to the person, the more they looked like Steph.

"Steph?"

She looked up and I could see that she was crying. Her hair was a mess and there was mascara streaming down her face.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"No. Hunter kicked me out of our room and I have no place to sleep and the hotel's all booked."

"Come on Steph, you can sleep in my room."

"Chris, I couldn't."

"Well then what else are you supposed to do? Are you going to sleep out here all night?"

"Fine, I'll sleep in your room," she said reluctantly as she got up. We walked to my hotel room and we realized that there was only one bed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor then," Steph said.

"Steph, you're pregnant and there's no way I'm going to let you sleep on the floor. I will."

"No Chris, I'm the one inconveniencing you."

"Why don't we just share the bed?" I suggested.

"I guess we could. I mean it is big enough."

"OK, do you have anything to sleep in?"

"Does this wedding dress count?"

"All right, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get you something to wear."

I walked to the room next door and knocked on the door. Matt answered the door.

"Hey Matt, is Lita in there?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I walked in and saw Lita and Jeff playing Monopoly. They were obviously waiting for Matt so that they could finish their game.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Lita asked.

"Look, I need some of your clothes to sleep in."

All three of them looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Look Chris, is there something you want to tell us?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"They're not for me. They're for Stephanie."

"Oh," Matt said with a curious look on his face.

"Hunter kicked her out of her room and she needed some place to stay and why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's just the fact that she's pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to my child."

"Right. I'll get you some clothes," Lita said. She went in her suitcase and gave me a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks," I said on my way out the door. I walked next door and knocked on the door. When Steph answered the door I gave her the clothes.

"Who's clothes are these?" she asked.

"Lita's. She really doesn't care as long as you return them."

"OK, well I'm going to go change," she said going to the bathroom. A couple of minutes Steph emerged.

__

Wow. Steph sure looks good in that outfit. How am I going to be able to sleep in the same bed as her and control myself? Whoah, what is wrong with me. I can't still have feelings for her, can I?

********************************************************

I was awakened by the phone ringing. I turned over and I saw that Steph was gone.

"Hello," I said halfway asleep.

"Hello, is this Chris Jericho?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Mary Matson at Memorial Hospital. We have Steph in here. She was apparently hit in the stomach and…"

"Did she lose the baby?" I interrupted.

"We're not sure."

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone, got my keys and left. Within a matter of minutes I was at the hospital. I got the room number from some nurse and went to see Steph.

"Steph, are you up?"

"Chris," Steph whispered. "Chris, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Steph. What happened?"

"Well, earlier this morning I went to got get my stuff from Hunter. When I walked in he started yelling at me and he asked me where had I been. I told him and he got even angrier. He then asked me if I was going to keep the baby and I told him I would. He said that there was no way that his wife would carry another man's child. I then told him that I wanted a divorce and he took something and hit me in the stomach with it numerous times."

"Is the baby OK?"

"Yeah, the doctor said that if Hunter had hit me a couple of more times that I might have lost the baby."

I got up very angrily.

"Chris, where are you going?"

"To pay Hunter a little visit."

  



	3. A misunderstanding

****=Lapse in time

------=Change in Point of View

I walked into the hotel more pissed than I've ever been before. All of a sudden I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Jeff standing there looking concerned.

"Chris, are you OK?"

"Am I OK? Do I look like I'm OK?"

"OK, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"HHH almost made Steph lose our baby. He hit her in the stomach repeatedly the something."

"Oh my God, is Steph OK?"

"Yeah she's shaken up that's all."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a little chat with Hunter," I said walking away.

"Chris, please don't do anything stupid."

I went to Hunter's room and I knocked on the door. He answered the door and I speared him to the ground. I started punching the hell out of him and then I got up and started stomping him. I took the phone off the table and beat him in the head with it. I then took the lamp off of a nearby table and bashed it over his head. After that I took the cord and started strangling him with it. 

"HHH, if you ever lay a hand on Steph again, I swear to God I will kill you."

I stopped strangling him and I got up and left.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

STEPH'S POV

I opened the door to our hotel room. I looked around and there were candles and flowers everywhere. There was a trail of rose pedals so I followed it. The trail ended at a table set for 2.

"Chris?" I yelled. 

"Surprise," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Hunter standing there with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Hunter, how did you get in here?"

"I told the receptionist that I was your brother and I wanted to surprise you because you didn't know I was coming."

"OK, but why are you here?"

"Steph, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry I almost made you lose the baby. I'm just so upset that you, my loving wife, are carrying another man's baby."

"Your wife? As far as I concerned I'm not your wife. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me as your wife anymore, remember?"

"Yeah I do and that's another reason I'm here. I miss you Steph. I didn't mean what I said. It's just something I said in the heat of the moment. I love you Steph and I want us to be together again."

"Well I don't think that's gonna happen and I would like you to leave," I said opening the door.

"OK, but before I go, there's just one more thing."

Next thing I knew he was kissing me and I couldn't get him off of me. When he finally stopped I looked behind him and saw Chris standing there with flowers. He looked so hurt as he turned around and walked away.

"Chris," I yelled as I ran after him and left Hunter standing there. "Chris please stop. I need to explain."

He stopped and turned around. "What's to explain? You and Hunter are back together. I hope you 2 are happy together."

"No Chris it's not like that. He kissed me."

"Well, I didn't see you pulling away."

"I tried but he's too strong."

"Whatever."

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so jealous?"

"It's because I…never mind."

"Chris, please tell me."

"It's, it's because I love you. I love you. These past few weeks have been amazing. They've shown me what a great person you are and-"

"Chris, I don't mean to interrupt but I love you too. And this time I truly mean it."

As soon as those words left my mouth Chris kissed me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

HHH'S POV

__

That S.O.B. He's not going to take my wife. I will do whatever it takes to break them up and make sure she never goes back to him. And I think I might just know how.


	4. Deception

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter but things have been extremely busy and I just couldn't get any inspiration but I finally did. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming. Oh yeah I almost forgot. In this chapter it's going to be from a narrator point of view because otherwise there would be too much switching points of views. OK, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, are you ready?" Hunter asked the doctor.  
  
"I guess so," Dr. Gibson. "But I don't get why I have to lie to this poor woman."  
  
"I'm not paying you to understand. I'm paying you to tell her I'm dying. So you either do it or I will tell the hospital about our little deal and I wonder what they would do to you."  
  
"OK, OK. Is that her?"  
  
"Yes, now I'll be by later to see how it goes," HHH said as he walked out.  
  
Steph walked in with a pretty concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hello Stephanie, how are you?" Dr. Gibson asked as soon as Steph entered the room.  
  
"I'm OK Dr. Gibson but what's wrong?"  
  
"It's about your husband, he's…"  
  
"First of all he's not my husband and second of all if he's sick why doesn't he just tell me?"  
  
"Because he was afraid of how you would react. Anyway like I was saying, Hunter is dying. He has a rare disease."  
  
"Oh my God. Is there a cure yet?"  
  
"No, it's so rare that they haven't found one yet. But who knows, they may find one."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just make his last few days on earth happy."  
  
"He only has a few days," Steph said getting up.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm not sure how long he has left. It may be a few days, months, or years if he's lucky."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Gibson, I've got to go see Hunter now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stephanie used her key to open the door to the house where her and Hunter once lived.  
  
"Hunter," Steph said as she stepped inside.  
  
"I'm in the living room Steph," Hunter yelled.  
  
Steph walked in the living room and saw Hunter laying their watching TV looking very sick.  
  
"Oh Hunter," Steph said going over to hug him.  
  
"I take it you talked to Dr. Gibson."  
  
"Yeah, oh I'm so sorry Hunter."  
  
"What are you sorry for? You didn't do this. I guess I'm finally getting what I deserve after all of the things I've done to you."  
  
"Hunter, don't talk like that. Nobody deserves this."  
  
"Steph, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You deserved to be treated so much better than I did and if I had one wish before I die, it would be for you to give us a try."  
  
"Hunter, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I love you Steph and I want to be with you. Please can you give me a second chance?"  
  
"Well, you see…umm…I gotta go. I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
"Steph!"  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," she said going out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Steph is that you?" Chris asked when he heard the door open.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"So what was it? Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that. This had to do with Hunter," Steph said sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's dying."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Steph, I know this must be hard on you."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Listen Chris, we need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"Well you see, Hunterwantstogetbackwithme," Stephanie mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hunter wants to get back with me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was…"  
  
"You're actually thinking about getting back together with him even with all that he's done aren't you?"  
  
"Chris, he's dying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Chris, how can you say such a horrible thing like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I love you and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Chris, you're not going to lose me. I love you and I always will. This is just until Hunter dies."  
  
"And what if he doesn't die for another 2-3 years? Are you going to stay with him that long?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Of course you don't. But what you do know is that you're prepared to throw what me and you have away just so that bastard can be happy."  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"Don't do what. You're the one that's doing something. I can't believe this."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know how long he has and I want to make him happy while he's still here. I hope you can understand that," Steph said beginning to cry.  
  
"Steph," Jericho said hugging her. "I'm sorry honey. I know you just want to do what you think is right. I'm sorry. If this is what you want to do, then do it."  
  
"Chris, it's not that I want to, I just feel like I have to."  
  
"OK, let me help you pack."  
  
"What am I packing for?"  
  
"Hunter won't think you're back together with him if you're still living with me."  
  
"Oh yea. I didn't think about that. Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you sooo much and I will be waiting till the moment we can be together again."  
  
"Me too Steph."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Gibson," Hunter said as he walked into the room. "You have no idea how much you have helped me."  
  
"Well, I don't like this one bit."  
  
"That's what happens when you have a conscience. Now I need to know about this disease so I know how to act. Now that Steph's living with me, she's going to be monitoring me and I don't want to slip up."  
  
"All right, follow me and I'll get you some info."  
  
Just then a person walked from behind the open door.  
  
"Hunter," the person said. "You're lying to Steph about being sick?" 


End file.
